Facing The Shadows, Darkness' Turn
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: Legolas, whom has a hidden title not known to the fellowship, has fallen to his feelings, will Aragorn be able to return his feelings? Will they be able to love due to what happend to Legolas ages ago? *chap 2 up*R
1. Prologue: I Tinucyll Uin Manadh

Facing The Shadows: Darkness' turn

  
  


A/N ~Disclaimer~ As always, like ALL my fics have.. *deep sigh*, *roll's eyes* *annoying, bored voice* I do not own any characters of Lord Of The Rings, for they belong to Tolkien, may he rest in peace (probably not after this), I only own my wonderfull brain which is capable of producing nonsence and making me hands typ it for my wonderfull fans on Ffnet. Further I own my own characters and that's it. *Smiles after quoting the most boring quote ever*.

Well peeps, here is a new fic by me, again it is a piece of Facing the Shadows, though no prequal or sequal or anything else of Loss of The Light, might look like it a little though... Well, euhm, if I lost all my fans while being so long away, moving out of my old home and having no Inet and all, you, the one reading this now, please help me. The reviews are the brainfood I need, without it I fall into a writer's block, as I have before... perhaps I will finish those other stories once...we'll see later :D so R&R then!

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


1. I Tinucyll uin Manadh

  
  


I looked at my father's face gravely, that we had just told me just did not make any sence. "Wh...what?" I asked him, pain ranging ever so clearly in the confused words. "I am sorry my son, I could not help your mother any more then I have done now...it was too late" the man before the boy looked on the verge of tears, obviously he had just lost his wife.

"Mom...she was strong, just ill....sh...she could not die...this.................This is Not True!!!!" I called out mad, confused and pained.

"It is all your fault!! To be so ignorant!! You left mom to die!!" I screamed out and as I ran from the throne room, my golden hair blocked my vision partly. I had not the time to braid, now I had even less, I had not even the will or strenght left to do so, so I let it run freely. I chose my path at random, not knowing where I was going, left, right, left, left again. Suddenly I bumped into someone, I looked up at the dark face and those other two with him, it suddenly hit me.... he was Kronon, the man who was our sorcerer...our healer, but he had done nothing to heal my mother. Anger surged through my veins, this man was responsible for my mother's death and my father had him arrested, taken away to be punished by the Lady of Lorien. The man was held by two guards, who were obviously having trouble bringing the man elsewhere as their captive. "You!" I hissed in my anger, him being punished by Galadriel just was not enough for me. I felt how my anger rised something inside my soul, but I payed no attention to it, my anger was far to great.

A smile curled upon the dark features of Kronon, "You!!" I repeated, wanting the man to acknowledge what he had done, to confess it right here and now in my face. 

"Ahh, the young star approaches..." he snickered, "Your mother had protected you well...with her own life she did" he now laughed aloud, which only angered me more. I was confused though, why did he rever to me as star? Why had mom wanted to protect me? I was far stronger as my mother, why had she died for Me?? Tears welled up behind my eyes, brimming on my lids as I jumped for the man in anger, I would kill him myself!

A sudden light flashed from the dark man and the two guards flew backwards, both unconsiouss from the impact. I himself was thrown against the floor, confused of what had just happend, but I held on to consiousness, my anger was too great to let the man get away that easily. The man, now covered with a red glow, who was burning as his eyes did, stood before me. His appearence frightened me, yes, but I would not let myself be known and I looked at him with all the hatred and anger I had inside me. I could swear I felt my soul burning inside, burning to do something it just could not.

"You, it was supposed to be you all along..." anger and calmness in his voice, " Tinucyll uin Manadh, hear my words. When light conquers, darkness will claim it!" he laughed as a new dark light engulved me when his words were spoken. I felt an unbelievable pain surge through my body and soul, as if it took my soul and light and was burning it to darkness. The words stayed with me though, again he reverred me as something I did not understand, starbearer of Bliss he had called me. I had heard of this once before, when I was but 500 years old, Now I was 1294 and I heard it only for the second time. But before I could understand what it ment, the throbbing pain entered my thoughts and broke them as I fell into a strange darkness I did not know.

  
  


The guards suddenly came back to their sences and grabbed the dark sorcerer Kronon, quickly putting on the anti-magic braces their lord had given them. The sorcerer only continued laughing, "Alas, thy are to late with thy bracers king Greenleaf! Your wife has fallen for her son, and eventually..all the world will fall into darkness, i Tinucyll uin Manadh shall fall!!"

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Jane Heartilly, at your sevice, now please review!

Luv


	2. Meeting Again

Hmmmm, already 4 reviews in one day! Thank you for being so kind to me and I will continue as I promised. Sorry I cannot react to you personal, for I lack the compagny of Inet because of lack of money, but anyhowzzzzzzzzzzzzz let's get my engine started....

  
  


2. Meeting again

  
  


"Prince Greenleaf!" Legolas was taken from his thoughts when a young maiden called his name. The memory of when is mother died almost 1700 winters ago had reached him once again, consuming his thoughts.

There the blond archer sat, up in a tree, trying to hide away from life, life that seemed to go on in Mirkwood, whatever happend, it would continue the way it always did. To Legolas it seemed almost boring, he was of opinion life could not forever go on as I was, whenever one's dear one was to pass on....as his mother did.

It was as if his mother had never excisted, as if she had never walked through the gardens he was in now, as if he had been exactly the same had she not been there... The prince sighed, it was wrong, wasn't it? His mother had excisted, she had raised him with his father and now....Legolas did not know how to call it, except wrong, it was wrong..

Since the day it all occured, Legolas had heard nothing more of I Tinucyll uin Manadh, everyone in Mirkwood had remained still about it, as if they were hiding something from him. The elf did not know if this was so before, or if his father had arranged something when he had slept for so long. 

Legolas had fallen to the darkness when Kronon had spoken his last evil words and he had stayed there for a entire week. When he awoke, he found himself clad in white silk robes, known as the robes used on elves when they were to be taken under some kind of spell, for good ofcourse. He had quickly redressed himself in his usual clothing, scared of the white robes and made his way to his father. 

His father had never been the same since that awfull day, Legolas shouting at him it was his fault had not helped at all ofcourse. Countless times the young prince had apologized, saying he had not meant it, he had spoken in anger and when words are spoken in anger, they are not meant truthfully often, in his years Legolas had regained that knowledge. 

Thranduil had accepted the harsh words his son had thrown at him there and then, it had been true, though his son had not meant it, they were true. Though the king of Mirkwood loved his wife, he had not payed her the attention she had deserved, he knew that....too late. When she had fallen ill, Thranduil had send for a new healer, the best in Mirkwood to attend to his wife and that....that was his very downfall. The wrong man, sorcerer, healer, whatever he should be referred as, had not possesed pure intentions and he continued sickening her...to her death.

"If only", Thranduil had thought, "if only Legolas had not been what he was....". Part of him blamed his son as part of his son blamed him. Their relationship had taken a dreadfull turn, worsening throughout the years, as if his wife had kept them together all those years. It both grieved and joyed both father and son, grief of what their bonding excisted of late and joy of what that elvish woman had meant to them...

"Prince Greenleaf!" the woman shook him from his thoughts ones more and again he sighed, perhaps it was time to lay his thoughts to rest, to leave his mother in peace and to forget the evil words spoken by a evil sorcerer. "I Tinucyll uin Manadh" Legolas laughed softly, how could he ever put confidance in words spoken by a madman, they were probably just mad ramblings.

Legolas jumped down from the tree he was in, landing exactly in front of the young lady. "Prince Greenleaf!" she shrieked, putting her hand over her mouth. "Please my prince, do not scare me so" she spoke, trying to regain her breath and composure. "I am sorry milady, of what can I assist you, since you so urgently sought after me" he said, a grin on his face while bowing to the lady. She laughed silently, her cheeks blushing bright red, "Your father, my prince, awaits you. He wishes to speak to you of an important letter which arrived this morning". Again the prince bowed as he made way to his father's throne room.

A smile lit the elf's face, "Perhaps it is from Estel, coming to visit once more" he thought happily. Legolas had known Estel many years now and he often visited Mirkwood, only to see his best friend Legolas. He and Estel had grown fond of each other during his visits, even from the first day Estel was brought to Mirkwood wounded, he and Legolas got along great, their friendship increasing each passing day. Now, it had been some long boring years without the presence of the man for Legolas and he yearned for something to stir his life, to shake him up so he would know he was alive still and this was what Estel did, what Estel's short visits always brought.

Legolas wondered then why Estel always stayed so shortly, why he always retreated from Mirkwood so fast. Everytime Estel had spoken his goodbye it was after some time Legolas had not spoken to him and every time the eyes of the Ranger shone out little sadness. He knew not what the reason was....perhaps his father had something to do with it. But now it did not bother, the letter had to be from Estel, it could not be from anyone else concerning Him also, now could it?

*~*~*~*

A little dissapointed, yet on the other side enjoyed Legolas rode his steed. The letter had not been from Estel, it had been from Lord Elrond from Rivendell. It explained little, only that there was great evil arrising in Middle-Earth, which needed attention from all races of Middle Earth. For some reason Lord Elrond had specifically asked for Legolas, a reason which had remained unhidden, yet not unnoticed by the elf.

Rumours had crossed the woods of Legolas' home, speaking of the evil Lord Sauron whom was to rise again. The evil lord whom had almost succeeded in destroying all of Middle Earth almost his entire life ago, 3000 years. An alliance of men and elves had gone to battle the evil Lord and his horrible orcs..

The prince sighed at the thought, many had fallen then, so so many who passed one before it was there time. Now there lay the dead marshes, swamps which hold the angered souls and the lifeless bodies of all whom had fallen. Fortune and yet unfortunate Isildur was there then, to cut the mighty ring from Sauron's hand, to take away all power the Lord had possesed. Yet Isildur was not able to destroy the ring back then, the ring of power still excists, which now means....Lord Sauron still lives, to come back for the ring, to bring darkness to Middle Earth. If these rumours were true, was he then to define the lord? He and all others whom were summoned for? Subconsiously Legolas made his steed speed up, he wanted to reach Rivendell soon.

If only...to see if the rumours were true, to see whom were summoned for and perhaps if....Estel was among them. After all, Estel had lived in Rivendell for a long time, even when he chose excile, he visited Rivendell often, Legolas knew. He came there for the lady Arwen, the lady whom had recently stolen his heart. Estel had written Legolas of it and his uncertainties with the lady Arwen, for he had never trusted his heart to anyone before. But it had been the elf himself who gave the man certainty and the courage to give in to his heart's desires with the lady Evenstar, Elrond's daughter. Legolas swallowed deeply, indeed he had told Estel to proceed, but it had felt wrong for some reason, something deep inside him told him it was not to be, yet he could not understand what it was.

  
  


*~*~*~Legolas' POV~*~*~*

  
  


We had been riding for 6 days when we arrived in Rivendell. My father had send 4 more elves from my realm to accompagny me to the council which was to be held in Rivendell. Luckily for us elves, we do not grow weary soon and we could ride long distances ere we needed rest. In these past six days I have only allowed us to rest twice and I knew my compagny had grown rather weary, yet they held true to my decision. We ate while riding, only needing few bites from the Lembas bread we carried and even our steeds seemed to comply with my decision, for even they did not ask for more rests.

I jumped off my steed when we had gone through the beautifull gates of Rivendell and I felt myself gazing around, admiring the beauty of the forest and the buildings. Ofcourse, I had been in Rivendell before, but only because Estel had almost pleaded for him to come along. That was, perhaps 10 winters ago and Rivendell had not changed a bit, save for the season which held the forest now...

I knew why, deep within myself I knew why it had been fall in Rivendell and Mirkwood lately, why it had been fall in every wood which held elves. The age of the elves was over, many of my kin were already leaving for the Grey Havens, to sail west and live forever. Yet I remained here for some reason, together with many elves that is. The world of elves was still of use then, for if not, I would not have been summoned here and it would not have been in Rivendell either. I casted my eyes downwards, was I kidding myself? I wondered how much time I had to spend here on Middle Earth until I would hear the gull's cry. 

I shook myself out of my chain of thoughts as I noticed I had strolled into Rivendell's gardens alone. My compagny had probably entered and announced their and mine presence to Lord Elrond. I laughed silently, how could I have been so ignorant to the world around me? My thoughts consuming me so much I do not know where I am going and what I am doing anymore. I raised an eyebrow at my own stupidity, I was near 3000 years old, things like these should not happen to me. I sighed and shrugged, what did it matter at the moment? There were so much more things at hand, so much more important things and here I am, fussing over something as minor as this.

My mind suddenly drifted to Estel, the time of elves is over, perhaps fate would fall into the hands of men now. Estel....Aragorn, it is his fate to reclaim the throne of Gondor. Estel had told me of his heirdom when he and I had travelled from Mirkwood to Rivendell ten years ago. At first I was shocked, then my troubles had eased. A voice inside myself, a voice whom held far more wisdom I could ever hope to have, told me to relax. It told me even then the time of elves was to fall and the time of men would come, follow in it's footsteps with the knowledge it had gained from it's past time. And men were in good hands, they were in Estel's hands, there was nothing to fear for. Elves could leave these shores with eased hearts, they would not have to worry of Middle Earth's fate....until now perhaps.. I wonder if..

  
  


*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*

  
  


Suddenly Legolas felt himself being grabbed from behind, an arm around his throat and his hands were being held behind his back as the person whom held him tried to push him to the ground. Immediatly all thoughts flew from the elf and he felt stupid for being caught of guard. Struggling against the grip his holder had on him, the archer found he had not the strenght to break himself free. A hint of fear flew through the archer's eyes, noone had ever been strong enough to capture him like this! What now?

The elf stopped struggling and closed his eyes, gathering his strenght. Legolas' attacker pulled him towards himself, making both of them fall upon the ground. Legolas on top of his attacker, but still he could not see him. Then, with one fluid motion, containing almost all strenght the elven prince possesed, Legolas pulled himself free and had pinned his attacker down, sitting on top of him.

"I should have known it to be you" Legolas smiled as he recognised his attacker. "You have learned much and become stronger I see" the elf spoke as he stood himself. "I congratulate you my friend, you almost had me." he said as he stretched out his hand towards his friend, whom still layd on the ground.

"Almost yes, will I never be able to beat you then? Now I caught you off guard and still you win from me" Estel spoke, a little dissapointed. The man took hold of the elf's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"So good to see you Legolas, I've missed you dearly since last we depart" the man opened his arms and pulled the prince into his embrace. "My heart feels the same my friend, Mirkwood has been it's boring self again whenever you are not there to enlighten my spirits".

"Now my prince, tell me not they are darkened when I am not around" Aragorn spoke a little concerned, releasing Legolas from his embrace. Legolas laughed and layd his hand upon the man's shoulder, "Ofcourse not my friend, I am feeling fine, though seeing you always enlights me".

"How long have you been in Rivendell? What seems to be at hand Estel, with this secret council? The letter did not explain, nor did it why I was asked to represent elves, I mean, there are so many more wise here at Rivendell." the elf asked Aragorn qurious, knowing for sure the Ranger knew more of it.

"You must have heard the rumours of Lord Sauron and the ring Legolas" Aragorn only spoke. Legolas nodded, "The ring still has it's power and now Lord Sauron is after it...and Middle Earth, true?". The man nodded, "The ring is here Legolas, right here in Rivendell".

Legolas opened his mouth in amazement, then closed it again, realising he had known all along somehow. "It has fallen to a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins, Bilbo found it and had taken it long ago when the ring had retreated himself from Gollum" the Ranger paused, making sure his elvish friend could gather the information, "The nine have left Minas Morgul, searching for the ring and it's bearer, Frodo. Frodo had left his home, The Shire and was heading for Bree, where Gandalf had directed him too. Accompagnied by his hobbit friends, Sam, Pippin and Merry they had arrived there, bearly ahead of the wraiths" the man started walking, holding Legolas by his arm, so he would follow. "Continue Aragorn, please".

Aragorn nodded, "When Gandalf had been on his way to ask the great Istari Saruman the White for council, he had found me and send me to Bree, to look after the hobbits, would he be late. Gandalf had told of Sauron and the ring, asking me if I would inform Elrond and take the hobbit's safely to Rivendell, to council of what has to be done...

Indeed Gandalf had been late, for now Saruman is no longer on our side, he has been corrupted by Evil and power". Legolas narrowed his eyes, he had known Saruman as his friend for a long time now, as he did Gandalf, this treachery was beyond words.

"I brought the hobbit's here, with help of Arwen after Frodo got wounded when I was fighting the wraiths. He is healed now, by the skills of Lord Elrond, but I wonder what lays in store for him next. 

And it was you Elrond chose, for I asked him too... So this is what happend and what you should know" Aragorn had casted his eyes upon the grass they were walking on.

"This is quite something," Legolas spoke, "The council is tomorrow, I wonder what is to be said". He then looked at the Ranger beside him, sensing something at hand with the man other than this problem. "What seems to be at hand Aragorn, you look in doubt" he said as he stopped walking.

Aragorn sighed and turned to him, "Nothing goes unnoticed by you, does it? Your elven eyes serve you well". Legolas smiled, "I have known you long Aragorn, you simply don't go unnoticed by me, we know each other too well".

The Ranger returned his smile, "It is Arwen, Legolas..." he simply stated. "I had imagined it all to be much more rosecoloured, being with her is good and she is sweet and kind, yet my heart lies in a twist, knowing she deserves more and she is not what my heart asks for".

"You speak in riddles friend, though I think I understand. You fear to lose her or to break her heart when you pass on, seeing you are mortal and she is not. Aragorn, do not worry so, Arwen knows this as well and she has chosen for you, mortal or not" the wise elf spoke.

Aragorn nodded, " I know my friend, yet still it feels wrong...thank you for your advice none the less". "It is your choice Estel, you know exactly what your heart tells you, though feelings are complicated.. I cannot look inside you and tell you what it is telling, only advice I may bring. I is your choice" he said again, making sure the Ranger understood. Aragorn nodded, "Indeed it is and I will see what comes and decide when it is necessary".

Somehow, when Aragorn had spoken of his problems with his feelings for the lady Arwen, Legolas had felt happy, but those feelings soon subsided when he encouraged him once again to stay with her. And those feelings came so strong, he made sure to make Aragorn understand it was his choice to stay with her or leave.

"May I ask Legolas, why you wandered here alone?". "I was in thought Estel, so deeply in thought I had not noticed I had strolled into the gardens alone. I guess my compagny is with Lord Elrond now, announcing whe have arrived".

"You look weary prince Greenleaf, do not tell you have once again pushed yourself beyond limits" Aragorn looked sternly, knowing this was always what the elf did. Legolas smiled and rolled his eyes, "It has yet to happen when I push myself Beyond my limits Estel. We rode 6 days from Mirkwood, resting twice and this is Not beyond my limits, perhaps it is to my limits, but certainly not beyond them" he spoke wisely.

Aragorn threw his arms into the air and let out a frustated sound, "You, prince Legolas are far to wise for your own, or my good and you always outtalk me. I will ever be able to beat in anything, now will I?" he laughed now.

Legolas laughed with him and the human enjoyed the musical laughter, how he had missed it and his blond friend. But through the laughter and upon the face of the fair elf, weariness could still be seen. "Legolas" Aragorn suddenly started, "Would you do me favor?". Legolas nodded, ofcourse he would, he would do anything for his friend. "Would you catch some sleep for me? You can share my room, if you wish".

Legolas narrowed his eyes, knowing he had to do it now, seeing as he had already agreed on doing this favor for him. "I will Estel, yet don't trick me again" he said, turning around and walking towards the Estel's room, knowing exactly where it lay. "And I would love to share a room with you, we have much to catch up" he said smiling when he turned the corner.

A smile unconsiously lit Aragorn's face when Legolas was out of sight, he sighed, acknowledging how much he had missed him indeed. Maybe to much for his own good....

  
  


A/N Well, how was that? Hope it was good....please review en lemme know. Luv Jane


End file.
